


Consolation

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels like he makes a poor substitute for heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was once again betaed by sidingwiththeangels. This fic was written in 15mins with the word prompt Consolation.

Dean feels like he makes a poor substitute for heaven. How can he not fall short? Heaven can be whatever you want it to be; surly riding cross country with him has to be a poor consolation prize. If he is though Cas doesn’t show it. He just sits in the back seat, bobs his head along with the music and watches the world go by though the Impala’s windows. He’s slowly picking up human things; he actually managed to interview a witness that morning without completely freaking her out. Dean couldn’t help but swell with pride, right up until the bitch hinted that she would be available for further questioning, dinner and wrote her name on Castiel’s palm. Dean had seriously been about to hurt someone, his only consolation was that Castiel scrubbed the damn thing off at the dinner before they sat down for lunch. A lunch that Dean was mostly just picking at because he couldn’t get the sick twist of jealousy out of his stomach. 

“Dean are you feeling unwell,” Castiel asked looking across the table at Dean with confusion all over his face. 

“I’m fine, Cas,’ Dean said dismissively.

“Because you’ve hardly touched your burger,” Castiel said. 

“I said I’m fine,” Dean said shoving this plate away from him. 

“Dean, have I done something to upset you,” Castiel asked tentatively. 

Dean sighed, now Castiel was worried about him and his mental health, “No Cas, it’s nothing I’m…”

“Do not insult my intelligence by repeating you are fine when clearly you are not,” Castiel said. 

“It’s nothing it’s a stupid human hang up,” Dean said. 

“Does it have something to do with the catering manager that we interview this afternoon, because you have been acting strange ever since, I did not find the interview to be practically illuminating? Have I over looked something?”

“Yeah because she was willing to be seven different shades of illuminating,” Dean said bitterly. 

“You are under the impression that I hold her in any kind of regard.” Castiel asked. 

“No,” Dean said. 

“Then I do not understand the problem,” Castiel said. 

“She touched you,” Dean said in a rush. 

“I did not enjoy it Dean,” Castiel said. 

Dean looked at Castiel and their eyes met, and suddenly Dean felt very foolish. 

“There,” Castiel said, “now that that is settled are you going to finish your burger?”

Dean snorted and pulled the plat back towards him, and pretended not to notice when Castiel stole one of his fries.


End file.
